Infectious
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Jealousy was a sickness. It was a petty, ugly emotion with no cure. To him, succumbing to such an emotion was a sign of character flaw, of weakness. Glancing over to the Russian sitting beside him, he smiled and thought there were exceptions to the rule.


Warning: Slight RusAme(Ru)? But the story is RoChu(Ro?) Seriously, for stories under R18, does pairing order really matter?

* * *

Jealousy was a sickness. It was a petty, ugly emotion with no cure. China always thought that. To him, succumbing to such an emotion was a sign of character flaw, of weakness. However...there were exceptions to the rule.

He glanced over to his side and saw the smiling face of the Russian sitting beside him. Seeing the larger nation's gleeful expression, the corner of his mouth began to turn upward. Often, China found Russia's possessiveness suffocating. The Russian proved to be an even more efficient deterrent than any standing army. When he's around, the other nations tended to ostracize them. Still, he had to admit jealousy suited Russia and his childish personality. It was…cute. Sometimes. So China regularly found himself indulging the large child without even meaning to.

China mused to himself on whether he was lover or a prisoner in this ever self-consuming relationship. Despite it though, he didn't blame Russia. Distrust, insecurities, and loneliness had been ingrained in the winter nation for far too long and too deep. When he agreed to take their relationship a step further, China understood everything- the consequence, the benefits. He also knew Russia truly and utterly cared for him.

Which was why he was stuck sitting next to Russia _again_ at the World Meeting. The other seat beside him was left empty. No one found it odd that Latvia rather stand than sit beside the Chinese man. After all, valuing one's life was much more important than a few moments of comfort.

"Like I said, Russia, if you would only follow the Hero's- which is me by the way- example, you wouldn't be having this problem," America loudly announced out of nowhere.

China winced as the hand that gently rested on his knee suddenly tightened its' grip.

"And what might my problem be, Mr. America? Pray, do enlighten me~" Russia's sugary sweet voice and innocent smile fooled no one in the room…except perhaps the thick-headed American.

"Your population problem!" America took a slurp of his milkshake. "See, what you need is an increase in feminism! I should know since I'm the definition of macho-ism."

England slapped his forehead. "You idiot! That's the complete opposite of-"

"Shush, Iggy, I'm talking here." America held up his hand and continued to trample over all opposition. "Democracy equals more freedom. Freedom means more leisure time. Leisure time equals boredom. Boredom equals sex! And sex means more babies! Genius isn't it?"

Instead of ridiculing the absurd and completely illogical idea, Russia laughed, "If I really needed help with my population, shouldn't I ask Yao-Yao for advice instead of you?" He turned his head to meet China's eyes. "I think his methods would be more…fruitful than what you just suggested, friend."

America waved it off. "No, no, no. Won't work. Wouldn't want you Commies taking over the world. Just a normal amount please."

At this point, China wouldn't be surprised if the room became the starting point of World War III, but Russia never ceased to surprise him.

Amethyst eyes never leaving China's face, Russia cocked his head as if really contemplating the cockamamie idea. Then, a smile that China recognized, graced Russia's lips. Whatever the Russian was planning, China already knew he wasn't going to like it.

"You're right, _Alfred_. I should listen to you," Russia suddenly said, his voice bubbling with amusement. Slowly, he removed his hand from the Chinese's knee and turned his back on him to speak to the other blond man. "Would you teach me please?"

Russia leaned closer to America; the hand that only a moment before laid on China's lap now brushed against the American's cheek. "Perhaps preferably later tonight~?"

"Um…you're acting creepier than usual, Russia." America slapped the hand away from his face.

"Am I?" Russia giggled, "Maybe it's because you don't know my charms yet. I can show them to you~"

The meeting continued with relieved awkwardness. The nations were on one hand happy that a potential war was avoided, but on the other, uncomfortable watching America dodge Russia's unexpected flirtation. The others kept throwing pleading glances at China. He knew what they were trying to silently tell him. It was an open secret that he and Russia were on 'special' terms. They hoped he would put a stop to all this nonsense.

China paid them no attention. His piercing eyes were too focused on where those gloved hands touched; his keen mind listened and memorized every word the Russian uttered….

**The second morning for the meeting**

The second meeting was arranged just like the first. China was again seated next to Russia. As the other nations filed in one by one, Russia took China's hand in his, exerting his possessiveness. The slender man sighed. He knew Russia liked human contact, but _must_ they always touch during a meeting? It was beginning to irritate him. However, giving into the other's selfishness once again, China held the other's hand without a word of protest.

The meeting was about to begin when Germany noticed something was off. "Where's America? We can't start the meeting without the host country present!"

"Ah, about that," England raised his hand to answer, "I went to pick him up just in case he was going to oversleep, but when I got there, he told me was sick and couldn't come in today. He told us to go on ahead without him."

"He seemed perfectly fine yesterday. How'd he suddenly get sick?" The question hung in the air.

Out of the corner of his eye, China saw Korea and Japan exchange glances, but his focus was on the laughing Russian holding his hand. China raised an eyebrow, silently questioning Russia's amusement. In reply, the larger nation simply simpered down to a mere husky chuckle.

Assured he had China's full attention, he lifted the dainty hand to his lips and kissed every fingertip tenderly. Usually China would admonish Russia for his public display of affection. Not today though. Today, a smile found its way to China's lips instead.

Indeed.

Jealousy was a sickness.

* * *

**A/n:** Now you know the meaning of the title for this story.

If you want to know my interpretation of this fic, please read further down.

**Written 3 years ago and originally published in my "Drabble and Oneshots".** I tried to fix it up...but it just can't be fixed :(. The quality is still really bad, but I decided to publish it in the end anyway because I like Yao in the fic lol. Here he is, trying to sound all wise and sage like, but then he goes and gets all pouty and jealous anyway.

Most people portray Ivan as this overly obsessive, possessive lover. Well I just like the idea that Yao is just as possessive of Ivan as Ivan is of him. Yao is just better at hiding it~ I also sometimes like to think that Yao also has abandonment issues. He still has emotional scars from when his siblings left him.

Besides…it's kinda hard for Yao not to be jealous since in the Western fandom, Ivan is a pretty popular fandom bicycle XD. It must be his creepy smile and big-bones that make him so *cough*raepable*cough* loveable.

**My Take On The Ending**  
To the people that are close to Yao and know him well, they know just how possessive he can be. Ivan takes advantage of Yao's jealous tendencies and sets America up. Even though he knows Ivan is manipulating him and making him do his dirty work, Yao gets revenge on America anyway for touching what is his.

Kiku and Yong Soo share a look because they have a feeling they know who was behind America's absence. Ivan kisses Yao's hand 1) to congratulate him on a job well done and 2) to tell Yao to never doubt his feelings for him.

What happened to America? Personally for me, Yao came over to his place late last night and gorged him on some Sichuan dishes. Right now, he has some serious case of heart burn and diarrhea. Yes, eating too much spicy food if you're not use to it CAN cause diarrhea.

I hear that Hunan cuisine is comparably spicier than Sichuan, but seeing that I never tried it, I can't speak from experience...

I did leave it to interpretation so Yao could've done something much, much worse to Alfred.


End file.
